Signals transmitted between a transmitter and a receiver may be corrupted by the physical communication channel. An appropriate signal processing may be required at the receiver side to combat resulting distortions of the transmitted signals. Circuits used in receivers and methods performed by such circuits constantly have to be improved. In particular, it may be desirable to improve a data detection performed by the circuits.